


again (or not)

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: this world is wrong (but you are right) [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Post-Framework Universe (Marvel), Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Elena and Mack try to adjust to life after the framework.





	again (or not)

Elena wakes up to check the time and shoots out of bed because she’s late to get Hope to school too often. Her hand is on her stomach, again and again, searching for a flutter inside of her that isn’t there. She catches herself putting Jandro’s favourite snacks on her shopping list, and tears the paper apart. Into as many tiny, hopeless pieces as her heart shatters at the thought of her children. 

Her children who never were, not really, but who are more real than she can put into words. Who she misses so much her chest aches every waking moment, and her pillow is wet with tears almost every night.

“Do you think,”she says one evening, deliberately not looking at Mack, picking at her nails as she picks over her words,“we should try for a baby?”

There is an unspoken ‘again’ at the end of a sentence. They both feel it, heavy and yet necessary. Except it wouldn’t really be ‘again’.

(Except it absolutely would.)

Mack takes her hand.

“You’d be a great mom,”he says. His voice is raspy with held back emotion.“You were - are -” His hand is shaking.“I don’t know how to talk about them, mi amor.”

She squeezes his hand, waits for him to go on. Fights down her tears.

“What we had in there was amazing,”he says.“And I want it here, too.”

He places a finger under her chin and she meets his eyes.

“But I don’t think we’re ready yet,”he finishes.

Elena nods, disappointed and yet relieved. She sinks into his arms.

“Not yet,”she repeats.

“But one day,”Mack says. It sounds a little like a question.

She turns her head to press a kiss against the hollow of his throat and promises,“One day.”


End file.
